Unloveable
by juzie.juzz
Summary: Aku tak ingin lagi merasakan sakit di hatiku, tak ingin menyukai siapa-siapa lagi. Cukup sudah, aku sudah menutup hatiku dan mematikan perasaan cintaku ke siapapun untuk selamanya. Rate M for save
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

AU, OOC, Typo (always and forever)

 **Pairing** : IchiRuki, IchiHime, IchiSenna

 **Rate** : M for save

.

.

.

 **CH 1**

 **A Coffee**

.

.

.

Gelap, pekat, dan pahit, seperti pengalaman kehidupan yang pahit tapi si sang pemilik mata _emethyst_ sangat menyukai secangkir kopi hangat di pagi hari. Ia mungkin lupa kapan ia mulai menyukai kopi, sebelumnya ia tak pernah menyukai makanan maupun minuman yang memiliki rasa pahit. Tapi entahlah, ia sendiri tak ingin mengingatnya, bukan hal penting lagi baginya mengenang masa lalu. Rasa pahit sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya, tak peduli orang-orang menganggapnya sebagai hal yang menyedihkan mengingat ia adalah seorang gadis yang tak akan mungkin kekurangan apapun. Memiliki keluarga terpandang, bakat dan prestasi yang kian gemilang, seperti kopi yang sudah mendunia namun rasanya tetap pahit. Tapi, Hei! Kopi tidak selamanya buruk, kan? Ia tetap memiliki aroma wangi dan secangkir kopi hangat tentu membawa semangat di pagi hari.

Aroma kopi yang kuat mulai menyembur dari rebusan kopi di pembakaran lampu spiritus, dengan cepat meminimalisir bau cat akrilik yang menyengat sejak semalam. Jangan heran dengan kebiasaan gadis itu yang sering menggunakan apapun yang tak wajar, bahkan alat laboratorium pun ia gunakan. Bukan lantaran ia termasuk makhluk yang _anti-mainstream_ , ia lebih menyukai dengan istilah 'kreatifitas'. Lagipula, tak banyak yang tau bahwa merebus kopi dengan menggunakan lampu spiritus akan menghasilkan wangi yang lebih kuat.

Sudah hampir dua puluh menit, larutan gelap pekat itu mendidih di dalam ceret transparan. Dengan gemulai, si mata indah itu mengangkatnya dan menuangkan cairan kopi favoritnya ke dalam cangkir. Menyeruput kopi tanpa menghirup keharumannya mungkin kurang sempurna untuk menikmatinya.

"Rukia!"

Gadis bermata indah _emethyst_ bernama Rukia tersentak. _And well_ , sebagian larutan kopi mengenai baju dan celemek bagian dada. Panas? tentu saja, ia meniup-niumnya dan segera melepaskan celemek kotornya yang penuh dengan percikan cat.

"Rukia!"

Gadis cantik berambut pirang _blonde_ dengan setelan blazer merahnya berlari kecil memasuki ruangan itu. Rukia menoleh kesal, teman satunya itu selalu saja muncul dengan disertai kehebohannya. Heran, ada saja orang yang mampu menjalani kehidupan dengan serba kepanikan.

Gadis itu kini menyeret kursi dan duduk di hadapan Rukia. "Kau ini kenapa, Rangiku?" masih dalam keadaan kesal Rukia bertanya, "tak bisa kah kau masuk ke ruangan ini dengan santai?"

"Rukia, coba kau jelaskan! Pagi-pagi aku menelpon Hisagi untuk menanyakan kencan kalian semalam, tapi kenapa dia malah menghinamu?"

Rukia diam sejenak. "Dia menghinaku?" tanyanya santai sembari melirik sekilas gadis bernama Rangiku lalu beralih mengambil kembali ceret kopi dan menuangkan kopi di cangkir.

"Iya," jawab Rangiku masih dalam kepenasarannya, "dia bilang kau perempuan yang sombong, tidak tau diri dan sok jual mahal."

"Oh…" Rukia menyeruput kopinya dengan pelan.

Rangiku tak habis pikir dengan perilaku sahabatnya itu. Bisa-bisanya ia masih bersikap santai setelah dihina seperti itu. Pasti ada hal yang tidak beres yang sudah sahabatnya lakukan itu. "Apa yang terjadi kemarin malam?"

Dengan tampang 'sok tak mengerti', Rukia duduk. "Tidak ada," jawabnya terlihat biasa-biasa, "aku hanya menghabiskan waktu di ruangan ini dan melukis seperti biasa, apa ada masalah?"

Rangiku termangu sejenak memandang sahabatnya lalu ia menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Pantas saja Hisagi marah."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Rukia…" panggil Rangiku dengan nada prihatin, "bukannya semalam kalian seharusnya makan malam bersama?"

"Lalu?"

"Kenapa kau malah di sini, melukis? _What_? Kau tidak kasihan apa dengan Hisagi?"

"Aku sudah jelas-jelas menolak ajakannya, kan? Terus?"

Rangiku memandang tak percaya ke arah sahabatnya.

" _What's wrong_?"

"Rukia…" Rangiku berusaha tenang menghadapi sahabatnya, "Hisagi itu… pria yang baik, dan dia benar-benar serius menyukaimu…"

"Aha!" seru Rukia dengan senyuman sumringahnya, "dia pria baik dan serius menyukaiku," ia lalu melemparkan tatapan tajamnya, "lalu kenapa dia menghinaku?"

Rangiku mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menggeleng pelan. Ia tahu, apapun yang ia katakan, sahabat keras kepalanya itu pasti bisa membalasnya. "Kau bisa jadi perawan tua kalau seperti ini terus…" gumamnya prihatin.

"Kau sudah selesai, kan?"

" _What_?"

Rukia memutar bola matanya dengan rada jengkel. "Kau ke sini hanya untuk menanyakannya, kan?"

Rangiku menganga tak percaya, dia diusir?

"Tunggu apalagi…"

"Iya, iya, aku selesai sekarang," sahut Rangiku menggerutu sambil bergegas berdiri "lagipula, aku ada kerjaan lain, tak seperti hidup seorang gadis yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan mencoret-coret cat di kanvas persis balita yang baru memegang spidol lalu menghabiskan satu ceret kopi."

"Oh, kau menyinggungku?"

"Terserah!" Rangiku lalu balik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, kakinya terlihat kesulitan melangkah terburu-buru dengan rok pencil di bawah lututnya. Sebelum meraih kenop pintu, ia berbalik memandang sahabatnya yang kini menikmati kopinya. "Kau akan menyesal karena sudah menolak banyak pria!" serunya

"Terima kasih atas peringatannya!" balas Rukia.

Dengan kesal Rangiku keluar dari ruangan itu. Rukia bangkit dan berjalan menuju jendela, menyibak tirai brokat putih dan melihat sahabatnya mengomel sembari memasuki mobilnya. Rukia hanya bisa cekikikan melihat sikap sahabatnya itu. Menyebalkan tapi sangat perhatian, terlalu perhatian malah. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke kanvas yang penuh dengan cat hitam dan putih. Abstrak dan penuh misteri, hanya Rukia dan tuhan yang tahu lukisan apa itu.

"Dia bilang…aku persis balita yang baru memegang spidol…" ia sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya, "sembarangan saja…"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hai... ketemu lagi sama author gaje ga tau diri ini wkwkwkwk

udah lama banget ga main d fanfiction eh malah buat fanfic rate M, bulan puasa lagi... #LOL hehehehe... tapi kita wajib menghormati yang tidak puasa #LOL

Apa ada yang kangen? *abaikan!* hehehehe... maafkan author yg ga tau diri ini krn begitu muncul bukannya ngelanjutin fanfic yang belum kelar eh malah bikin cerita gaje lagi #LOL

Um...untuk fic yang belum selesai... sebenarnya... juzie kehabisan ide #LOL# lama ga main ke sini bikin otak juzie makin tumpul bak cobekan sambal wkwkwk um... juzie usahain lanjutin kok, buat fic baru ini biar bisa mancing ide ^^a

sorry klo kebanyakan tipo dan bahasa amburadul, soalnya dosen juzie lagi duduk di belakang juzie, juzie buat ini di perpus wkwkwkwk

.

semoga ada yang suka ya


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

AU, OOC, Typo (always and forever)

 **Pairing** : IchiRuki, IchiHime, IchiSenna

 **Rate** : M for save

.

.

.

CH 2

.

.

.

"Cepatlah Rangiku, aku tidak enak kalau terlalu lama datang!" kata Rukia sambil berjalan cepat menuju lift.

" _What?_ Kau yang memohon untuk ditemani dan kau menyuruhku cepat-cepat, tidak sopan sekali kau, Wanita!" gerutu Rangiku, berusaha berjalan cepat sembari mengangkat sedikit bawahan gaun indahnya yang panjang.

Rukia melirik lalu mendecak, "sudah kubilang, ini hanya acara ulang tahun, kau tidak perlu bergaya berlebihan seperti itu…"

Kening Rangiku mengerut dalam. "Ini acara ulang tahun Bos Kurosaki, bukan acara ulang tahun anak SD, tentu saja aku harus berdandan cantik!"

Rukia hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas menanggapi sahabat cerewetnya. Memang ini acara dari seorang konglomerat besar, tapi ini hanya acara ulang tahun. Membeli baju di butik, melakukan perawatan dan berdandan di salon ternama, bagi Rukia semua itu hanya buang-buang waktu dan percuma dilakukan apalagi sahabatnya itu bukanlah seorang gadis lagi. Jadi, untuk apa dia harus bersusah payah mempercantik diri ke orang lain. Rukia tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa bersahabat dengan orang macam itu.

"Aku tidak akan mau lagi menemanimu di acara-acara seperti ini kalau di sana tidak ada pria tampan!" bisik Rangiku mengancam begitu mereka memasuki lift.

Rukia menoleh dengan sebelah alis terangkat, memandang aneh sahabatnya. Sahabatnya yang telah bersuami dan… sekarang dia berbicara tentang pria tampan? Rukia tak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam otak wanita bertubuh tinggi dan montok dia centil, tapi setidaknya memiliki suami bisa membuatnya tak memikirkan pria lain lagi, kan?

"Tunggu!" seseorang berseru ketika pintu lift bergerak. Dengan cepat Rukia menekan tombok _open_ ketika pintu mulai bergerak. "Terima kasih."

Pria itu berdiri tepat di samping Rukia menghadap pintu. Pandangan para penumpang lift yang semuanya adalah para wanita memandang kagum pada pria itu. Apalagi Rangiku, mulutnya sampai terbuka saking terpesonanya. Sang Pria tidak merasa aneh lagi dengan suasana seperti itu, ini bukan kali pertamanya. Memiliki tubuh tinggi yang atletis dengan setelan jas silver yang mengangumkan dan disertai wajah yang amat rupawan walaupun ia memliki warna rambut yang orange mencolok bak langit senja, bagaimana tidak membuat para wanita terpesona padanya?

Si tampan itu haruslah berbangga diri, tapi mungkin kali ini tidak. Ada satu yang sangat mengganjal di dalam lift itu. Semuanya terlihat biasa dengan tatapan para wanita yang selalu terpukau olehnya, tapi ada satu gadis yang sepertinya tak memperhatikannya dan hal itu cukup mengganggu bagi sang pemilik mata amber. Entahlah, mungkin gadis itu belum melihatnya secara seksama. Tapi, masa iya dia tak merasakan aura ketampannya? Yang benar saja! Hanya orang buta yang tidak bisa mengetahui setampan bagaimana dirinya.

Melirik sekalipun tidak?

Akhirnya lift terbuka, dengan tergesa-gesa pria itu keluar dan berlari. Rangiku menarik tangan Rukia untuk menjauh dari para wanita yang masih terpesona oleh pemandangan punggung sang pria yang telah berlalu.

"Rukia kau lihat tadi? Pria itu tampan sekali…" Rangiku berbisik, masih menatap terpesona pria itu.

"Siapa? Pria yang berlari itu?"

Rangiku menatap gemas Rukia. "Siapa lagi? Kau tidak melihatnya, kah?"

"Entahlah…" sahut Rukia tak tertarik, "aku tak memperhatikannya."

"Astaga…" Rangiku melengos sambil menutup jidatnya dengan telapak tangannya, "Kalau kau seperti ini terus, kau tidak akan bisa menikmati dunia…"

Tiba-tiba Rukia menarik tangan Rangiku. "Daripada mengoceh terus di sini, lebih baik kita cepat-cepat, aku sudah sangat terlambat."

Rukia menyeret Rangiku memasuki ruangan yang sangat luas dan megah dengan hiasan bunga dimana-mana, tak peduli betapa kesulitannya Rangiku menarik gaun panjangnya. Dan begitu memasuki ruangan, ternyata benar saja, nampaknya acaranya telah lama dimulai, bahkan mereka tak sempat melihat bagian potong kue dan sebagainya. Sebagian Tamu bahkan mulai beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Kira-kira si tampan itu ada di sini tidak, ya?" ujar Rangiku celingak-celinguk begitu ia duduk, "aku yakin dia tadi berlari ke arah ruangan ini…"

"Rangiku, kau di sini saja ya. Kalau kau mau makan, silahkan saja, aku harus bertemu dengan Kurosaki-san dulu."

"Oh, iya tentu saja…"

Segera Rukia beranjak dan bergegas menghampiri sang pemilik acara. Beberapa tamu menghampiri wanita paruh baya cantik berambut coklat, tentunya untuk pamit pulang. _And well_ , Rukia merasa sangat sangat tak enak karena ia baru akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada wanita itu di saat para tamu ingin beranjak dari sana.

Sejujurnya, menghadiri acara itu bukanlah keinginan Rukia, ia sendiri tak mengenal keluarga bermarga Kurosaki itu. Kalau bukan kakaknya yang meminta tolong, ia tidak akan peduli.

Wanita bermarga Kurosaki memandang tanya pada gadis yang baru saja ia lihat. Rukia melemparkan senyum manisnya sebelum ia berkata.

"Selamat Ulang tahun, Kurosaki-san…" kata Rukia, "perkenalkan, aku Rukia Kuchiki, adik Byakuya Kuchiki. Nii-samaku tidak bisa datang, makanya aku yang menggantikan beliau," terangnya.

Ekspresi wanita bermarga Kurosaki itu antara kaget dan terpana. "Kau adik Byakuya Kuchiki?" wanita itu lalu tersenyum ramah, "aku memang tahu kalau Byakuya Kuchiki memiliki adik angkat, tapi aku baru melihatmu, kau sangat cantik ternyata."

"Ibu!" seru seorang pria, ia menghampiri wanita cantik itu. "Maaf aku telat, tadi aku sempat bertemu Ishida di sana, jadi kami berbincang-bincang sebentar."

"Ichigo, coba kau lihat," kata wanita itu sembari menarik lengan atas putra berambut orangenya, memperlihatkan sosok yang kini berdiri anggun di hadapan mereka, "dia adalah adik Byakuya Kuchiki, apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

Mata amber pria itu membulat, bukan lantaran karena gadis yang kini ada di depannya adalah salah satu anggota keluarga ningrat terpandang, tapi ia ingat, gadis itu adalah gadis yang bersamanya di lift, gadis yang tidak terpengaruh sama sekali atas keberadaannya. Namun, setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya, ia bisa memaklumi sikap gadis itu. Ya, keluarga Kuchiki memang terkenal memiliki personel keluarga yang kerap bersikap dingin.

"Masaki-san kami ingin pamit dulu!"

Tiba-tiba seorang pria paruh baya memotong saja dan karena sepertinya pria itu adalah orang yang begitu dekat, Bos perusahaan Kurosaki tentu saja meladeninya. Rukia berdiri sebentar menunggu mereka berbincang-bincang, tapi sepertinya tak ada tanda-tanda pria itu akan benar-benar beranjak dari sana, mereka malah bernostalgia ria.

Merasa kehadirannya dilupakan, Rukia berbalik untuk bergegas dari sana. Tapi sebuah tangan besar pria menggenggam lengan mungilnya.

"Apa semua orang dari keluarga Kuchiki seperti ini, pergi tanpa pamit?" ujar sang pemilik tangan yang ternyata adalah Kurosaki muda berambut orange.

Kening Rukia refleks mengerut, agak tersinggung dengan sindiran pria senja itu. Menyadari ketidaksenangan si gadis Kuchiki, putra Kurosaki lantas tersenyum. "Kita belum kenalan, kan? Perkenalkan, namaku Ichigo Kurosaki," sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Rukia menghela napas malas, berkenalan dengan pria adalah hal yang paling ia hindari. Tapi yang ingin berkenalan dengannya adalah putra dari perusahaan Kurosaki, ia belum lupa alasan mengapa kakaknya sangat meminta tolong padanya di saat kakaknya benar-benar tak bisa menghadiri itu. Itu karena perusahaan keluarga mereka sebenarnya memiliki banyak masalah dan mereka sangat mengharapkan bantuan dari perusahaan Kurosaki. Ia harus lebih bersikap baik pada pria itu.

Terpaksa Rukia menyambut tangan milik pria bernama Ichigo itu. "Rukia Kuchiki," sahutnya, lalu cepat-cepat menarik kembali tangannya.

"Um… sebenarnya aku belum lama berada di Karakura, maukah lain waktu kau menemaniku untuk melihat-lihat kota Karakura?" pinta Ichigo, "aku kenal kakakmu, aku bisa memintanya agar dia memberimu i-"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa," tolak Rukia langsung, "maaf, aku sibuk, mungkin orang lain bisa," lanjutnya dengan intonasi yang lebih rendah.

Lalu gadis mungil bermarga Kuchiki itu berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri sahabatnya yang ternyata sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Nampak sahabatnya kegirangan lalu terlihat kesal saat Rukia menariknya untuk pergi dari ruangan itu.

Ichigo terdiam sebentar menatap kepergian gadis itu. Jujur ini kali pertama ia diperlakukan tak peduli oleh seorang gadis. yang benar saja?! Dia yang sering dikejar-kejar oleh para gadis-gadis dan kerap beberapa keluarga terpandang meminta ingin dijodohkan anak gadisnya untuk putra Kurosaki itu?

Ichigo terkekeh geli sambil menggeleng kecil. "Wah… dingin sekali dia…"

.

.

.

* * *

"Rukia… sebenarnya kau ini gadis bodoh atau apa sih?" Rangiku bergumam, tubuhnya lemas bersandar di jok mobil karena lelah berkonfrontasi dengan sahabat keras kepalanya itu.

"Maksudmu, kau bilang aku bodoh?" Tanya Rukia, tetap fokus menyetir mobil, tidak begitu peduli dengan omongan Rangiku.

"Kalau aku di posisimu, aku sudah menikah pun aku tetap mau didekatinya… siapa lagi namanya itu? Ah… Ichigo… namanya terlalu manis untuk pria semaco dirinya…"

"Wow, bahaya sekali kau menjadi wanita, aku yakin jika Gin mendengarnya dia pasti langsung menalakmu."

"Lama-lama kau jadi perawan tua betulan nanti…" Rangiku menatap prihatin Rukia.

"Itu lebih baik."

"Rukia… tidak semua laki-laki itu jahat dan hanya bisa menyakiti-"

" _No man, no cry_!" potong Rukia, terdengar tegas dan ia mulai jengkel oleh perhatian sahabatnya.

"Terserah kamu, ah!" ujar Rangiku sambil melengos, membelakangi Rukia, "kau bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk mencicipi makanan di sana... kau tidak tau kalau aku sangat kelaparan?" gumamnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Hilang sudah semua rencana masa depan bagi Hisagi Shuhei semenjak ia menyadari bahwa gadis Kuchiki yang ia kejar tidak akan memberinya kesempatan lagi. Ia tak tahu apa yang salah pada dirinya, memang dahulu ia adalah seorang pria petualang wanita, namun ia sudah menetapkan hatinya ketika bertemu dengan seorang gadis bermarga Kuchiki. Tapi, apa yang ia dapat? Penolakan. Ya, penolakan! Walaupun Rukia Kuchiki tak secara langsung menyampaikannya tapi dari sikapnya yang tak datang tanpa kabar saat malam itu merupakan tanda penolakan baginya. Lebih parah lagi, gadis itu seperti tak memiliki perasaan bersalah sama sekali. Apa dia tak tahu berapa jam lamanya Hisagi menunggunya? Hancur sudah hati Hisagi, ia marah. _Well_ , setidaknya, jika kau tak datang, kau harus memberi kabar. Cukuplah sudah Hisagi mengetahui watak gadis itu, ia tak lagi ingin mengejarnya, bahkan ia sudah cukup emosi pada gadis itu.

Tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan dalam keadaan galau. Pekerjaan bahkan tak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari amarahnya pada Rukia. Dia hanya menghabiskan waktu di café seharian, bertemu dengan beberapa teman-temannya.

"Sudahlah… wanita di dunia ini banyak jumlahnya!" seru Grimjow, "kau tinggal menunjuk mereka, bukan? Hei, bukannya ada seorang model pendatang baru yang tertarik padamu?" godanya sambil tertawa.

"Ck, terlalu gampangan."

Sambil menyandarkan kepalanya, Grimjow menepuk jidatnya. "Yang sulit di dapat kau tak bisa, yang gampangan pun kau tak mau!"

"Diam kau!" tatapan Hisagi tajam ke depan, kembali ia teringat oleh gadis yang akhir-akhir ini mempermainkan emosinya.

Ceklek…

"Hei!" Grimjow berseru ketika melihat gerangan yang memasuki ruangan VIP itu. Pria berkacamata dengan rambut belah samping dengan tubuh jangkungnya, ia tidak sendiri, ia bersama pria yang juga memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi dengan rambut _orange_ nya yang mencolok.

"Aha! Tumben sekali kalian semua berkumpul di sini," kata pria kacamata itu sambil berjalan menuju sofa.

"Ya, teman kita yang satu ini lagi galau, Teman," sahut Grimjow, "kau membawa teman baru, Ishida?"

"Ya, perkenalkan, dia adalah teman semasa kecilku, dia lama di luar negeri dan baru beberapa hari yang lalu kembali ke Karakura," terang Ishida, "Ichigo, mereka adalah teman-temanku."

Pria berambut _orange_ itu bersalaman dengan akrabnya, khas pria, dengan Hisagi dan Grimjow sembari memperkenalkan diri.

"Apa kau mengerti bahasa sini?" Tanya Grimjow pada Ichigo.

"Iya, tentu saja. Walaupun aku lama di luar negeri aku sering berkomunikasi dengan keluargaku yang berada di sini," kata Ichigo.

"Ngomong-ngomong…" Ishida bersuara sembari menaikkan kacamatanya dengan telunjuknya, "apa yang membuatmu galau Hisagi? Bukannya selama ini kau yang membuat para gadis galau karena kau tidak memberinya kepastian?" dengan sikap kalem dan cool, Ishida bertanya sekaligus menyindir. Grimjow tertawa, sedangkan Hisagi hanya diam mendengus marah lalu meneguk segelas _wine_ langsung.

"Kau ini terlalu sadis, Ishida! Aku mengajakmu ke sini agar kita bisa menghibur teman kita ini!" sahut Grimjow menyeru sembari merangkul Hisagi, "kasihan kan, dia?" lalu ia tertawa.

"Oh…" Ishida menaikkan kacamatanya lagi, "aku jadi penasaran sama gadis itu, siapa dia? Hebat sekali dia hingga membuat Hisagi seperti ini."

"Kau tidak akan menyangka siapa gadis yang didekati Hisagi itu," ujar Grimjow, "dia Kuchiki."

Mendengar nama Kuchiki, membuat Ichigo langsung menoleh ke arah Grimjow. "Kuchiki? Maksudmu, Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Kau mengenalnya, Kurosaki?" Tanya Ishida.

"Em… kenal juga tidak begitu, hanya saja aku tahu dia sewaktu ibuku ulang tahun kemarin," terang Ichigo, "memangnya, apa yang Kuchiki lakukan?" tanyanya pada Hisagi.

Grimjow terlihat sangat semangat untuk menjawab. "Dia menolak Hisagi!" lalu tawanya meledak.

Hisagi menatap tajam Grimjow, heran daritadi temannya itu terlihat sangat senang melihatnya galau. "Puas kau menertawakanku?"

"Kasihan sekali Hisagi ini, padahal dia ingin serius dengan Kuchiki, tapi… apa boleh buat? Kuchiki menolaknya. Kalian tau sendiri, kan, bagaimana dinginnya gadis itu? Aku saja yang lebih tampan ini tidak berani mendekatinya," terang Grimjow.

"Memangnya… Kuchiki orangnya seperti apa?" Ichigo kembali bertanya, pertemuan kemarin ternyata masih menyisakan rasa penasaran tentang gadis Kuchiki.

"Dia dingin, terlalu acuh tak acuh dan sangat sangat misterius, bahkan aku pernah sempat berpikir kalau gadis itu adalah seorang sosiopat, aku sudah memberi tahu Hisagi tapi tetap saja teman kita ini ingin mengejarnya."

"Bisakah kau berhenti berkata hal yang membuatku terlihat menyedihkan sebagai seorang pria?" Hisagi berkata sinis ke Grimjow.

Ichigo mengingat-ingat kembali bagaimana sosok gadis Kuchiki itu. Memang gadis itu terlihat anggun dan memiliki aura yang misterius, dan… sikapnya saat menolak permintaan Ichigo terasa dingin walaupun saat itu gadis itu tak berbicara kasar. Namun, yah… bisa Ichigo rasakan bahwa gadis itu berusaha membangun benteng pemisah darinya.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

hai semua... chap nya udah dipanjangin ya

hehehehe,, maafkan kalau penulisannya benar-benar ga bagus, juzie lagi ujian trus ini dibuat di perpus and dosen juzie yg sering nongkrong d perpus doyan banget duduk di dekat juzie. kemarin duduknya di belakang sekarang di samping #tepok jidat ahahahahaha smoga ada yang suka


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

AU, OOC, Typo (always and forever)

 **Pairing** : IchiRuki, IchiHime, IchiSenna

 **Rate** : M for save

.

.

.

CH 3

.

.

.

Semua orang memiliki dunia masing-masing, begitu juga dengan Rukia. Melukis adalah dunianya dan ia sangat tenggelam oleh dunianya, tidak peduli orang-orang mengatakannya bahwa dunianya membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang amat membosankan dan mengidap autis, Rukia hanya ingin melakukan hal yang benar-benar ia sukai. Karena dunianya itu, ia lebih bebas mengekspresikan perasaannya, tak peduli orang-orang mengerti atau tidak maksud lukisan abstrak yang ia buat karena itu tak penting. Melalui warna-warna dan memadukannya untuk menciptakan warna baru, inilah cinta sejati yang Rukia miliki.

Rukia selalu puas melihat hasil kerjanya, dia bisa melihat dirinya di dalam lukisannya. Sisi lain dari dirinya yang tak pernah orang lain ketahui, hanya dia yang tahu.

 _Well_ , mungkin sekarang waktunya untuk menikmati kopi. Dengan ceria Rukia berbalik dan… mata lemonnya membulat begitu melihat sosok pria yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya, sembari melipat tangannya dan menatap mata kekagetan Rukia.

Rukia belum lupa dengan warna rambut pria itu. "Kau?"

"Hai…" balas Ichigo, terdengar santai seakan tak memedulikan keterkejutan gadis yang kini seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan percikan cat.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Ichigo menunjuk kea rah pintu. "Pintumu terbuka, jadi aku masuk saja."

"Bukan itu maksudku…" sanggah Rukia, "maksudku… darimana kau tahu tempat ini?"

Ichigo melemparkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan itu, penuh dengan lukisan abstrak yang sejujurnya, Ichigo tak mengerti dengan semua lukisan itu. Sama seperti gadis itu, tak bisa iamengerti, untuk itulah dia mendatangi gadis bermata sindrom _Alexandria genesis_ itu. "Tidak sulit menemukan informasi tentangmu," sahutnya.

Rukia berpikir, entah apa kesalahan yang ia buat sehingga pria itu malah mencarinya. Rukia yakin, ia sudah memperlihatkan sikap-tidak-bersahabatnya, tapi mengapa pria itu masih saja. Ia lalu berdecak, melepaskan apron hitam yang penuh dengan percikan cat dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat.

Rukai lalu berjalan menuju meja, menyalakan kompor spiritusnya, mengisi bubuk kopi di ceret dan memasaknya. Ia lalu mengambil satu cangkir dari lemari gantung dan mengisinya satu balok gula batu. "Seperti yang kau lihat, kau tidak mendapatkan apa-apa di sini kan?"

"Oh, ya?"

Rukia berjalan mendekati Ichigo yang masih saja sibuk memeperhatikan ruangan itu. Rukia melipat tangannya ke arah Ichigo, mengangkat dagunya dan melemparkan tatapan permusuhan yang menantang pada wajah tampan priaitu. "Kurasa kau tidak akan menemukan sesuatu hal yang menarik di sini."

Ichigo menoleh, menatap manik ungu yang sangat indah. Sejenak Ichigo mengaguminya, tapi ia tidak boleh lemah, bisa saja ini hanya taktik gadis bermarga Kuchiki itu untuk membuatnya tertarik, seperti yang sudah terjadi pada Hisagi. Dan Ichigo benci berada di pihak yang kalah.

Ichigo melipat tangannya, menatap tak kalah menantangnya. "Siapa bilang aku tidak menemukan sesuatu, aku menemukannya kok," balas Ichigo, "aku menemukanmu."

Rukia terdiam, mungkin sedang berusaha mencerna ucapan Ichigo. Tidak lama kemudian, pelan-pelan keningnya mengerut, ia sama sekali tak menyukai kalimat gombal walaupun tak terdengar seperti gombalan.

"Dan aku menemukan duniamu, bukan?"

Rukia tertawa muak. "Ada-ada saja kau!"

Ia berbalik menuju meja, menghampiri kompor spiritusnya, wangi kopi mulai merebak rupanya. Ia mengangkat ceret dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam cangkir. Langsung saja ia menyeruput kopinya.

"Hei, kau tidak membuatkan untukku?" Ichigo bersuara, "aku tamu, kan? Kurasa keluarga kuchiki tau persis bagaimana melayani seorang tamu, bukan?"

Terpaksa Rukia mengambil satu cangkir lagi. Suara gemericik berisik dari cangkir terdengar saat Rukia menaruhnya si atas meja. Ichigo hanya bisa menahan geli melihat sikap gadis itu, _well_ anggap saja ia berhasil mem- _bully_ -nya.

Ichigo mengambil dua gula balok dan memasukkannya ke dalam cangkirnya. "Sebenarnya… aku tidak pernah suka minum kopi..."

Rukia yang sementara menyeruput kopinya melirik sekilas.

"Tapi karena kau yang membuat…"

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" potong Rukia, ia berjalan cepat mengambil tasnya yang tergantung di dinding, "aku mau sarapan di luar."

Ichigo cepat-cepat menaruh cangkirnya di meja begitu Rukia berjalan cepat untuk keluar. Ichigo mengejar Rukia yang kini melangkah cepat menuju mobilnya, dan begitu Rukia telah masuk ke mobilnya, tiba-tiba Ichigo ikut menaiki mobil itu dan duduk di samping Rukia.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Rukia.

"Ikut sarapan bersamamu, kan?"

Kening Rukia mengerut dalam, tanda ia benar-benar marah. Ia mendesis, "aku jadi tak ingin makan."

Segera Rukia keluar dari mobilnya dan Ichigo pun mengikutinya. Dengan cepat Ichigo mengejar Rukia yang melangkah begitu cepat, meraih dan menarik tangan gadis itu.

"Hei, jangan menyentuhku!"

"Ups, _sorry_ ," sahut Ichigo sambil melepaskan tangannya, "aku hanya ingin ikut denganmu."

"Dengar ya, Kurosaki!" geram Rukia,"Aku ingin makan sendirian, dan keberadaanmu benar-benar mengangguku! Tidak bisakah kau pergi sekarang?"

"Kenapa kau galak sekali? Aku bukan orang asing di keluargamu, aku cukup mengenal baik Byakuya. Jika kau mau, aku bisa menghubunginya," Ichigo lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mulai mencari nama Byakuya Kuchiki di kontak ponselnya.

"Aku tidak peduli," Rukia berbalik dan mulai melangkah.

 _"_ _Ada apa, Kurosaki?"_

Langkah Rukia berhenti dan matanya spontan membesar, ia tahu persis pemilik suara itu walau melalui _loundspeaker_ ponsel. Rukia berbalik dan dengan cepat merebut ponsel Ichigo lalu mematikan panggilan ponsel.

Rukia menatap tak percaya ke arah Ichigo. "Kau ini…"

"Um… Bagaimana? Aku bisa sarapan bersamamu, kan?"

Mata besar berbentuk lemon Rukia tajam menatapIchigo yang kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Marah dan kesal, bisa-bisanya pria yang baru mengenalnya itu mempermainkannya. Lebih buruk lagi, si rambut orange itu sengaja menggunakan keluarganya untuk memaksanya. Rukia terdiam sebentar, mulai memikirkan ide untuk bisa menghindari pemuda Kurosaki yang kini berdiri angkuh di depannya.

"Bagaimana?"

Rukia memutar malas bola matanya. "Iya, baiklah," sahutnya terpaksa.

Ichigo terkekeh senang, puas karena telah berhasil membuat si nona'jual mahal' tidak bisa berkutik.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin teh susu hangat, jangan terlalu manis, dan juga omlet sandwich," kata Ichigo pada gadis pelayan café, ia lalu melirik Rukia yang sedaritadi diam sambil memikirkan sesuatu, "kau mau pesan apa, Kuchiki?"

"Kopi," sahut Rukia.

Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "kau tidak ingin memakan sesuatu? Bukankah tadi kau bilang ingin sarapan?"

"Aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku jadi tidak ingin makan."

Ichigo menghela napas mengalah, gadis yang kini ia hadapi benar-benar keras kepala. "Oke, secangkir kopi!" ujarnya pada pelayan.

"Tolong gulanya dipisah!" tambah Rukia, segera pelayan itu mencatatnya lalu pergi.

"Jadi…" Ichigo memulai pembicaraan, "apa kegiatanmu saat ini selain menggambar, Kuchiki?"

"Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada?"

"Iya, tidak ada."

"Kau tidak bekerja? Um… maksudku, keluargamu memiliki usaha, apa kau tidak membantunya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tertarik."

"Oh…" gumam Ichigo. Lalu mereka hanya berdiam-diaman, Ichigo hanya memandang diam Rukia yang nampak sibuk dengan pikirannya. Entahlah, tapi itu yang bisa Ichigo tangkap dari raut wajah mungil yang terlihat sedikit tegang dengan manik _emethyst_ yang terus mengarah ke kanan, pasti dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tidak lama kemudian, pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Begitu pelayan pergi,Rukia segera memasukkan sebalok gula ke dalam larutan hitam pekat di dalam cangkir, mengaduknya sebentar lalu menyeruputnya.

"Isi perutmu tidak ada dan daritadi kau hanya meminum kopi," ujar Ichigo, "kau tidak takut maag?"

Rukia menatap sinis Ichigo. "Siapa peduli?"

"Tubuh kamu yang peduli," sahut Ichigo santai, "jika kau sakit, tubuhmu yang merasa lemah dan pasti menuntutmu untuk istirahat, dan saat itu kau sulit melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Tapi sekarang aku baik-baik saja, kan?" sahut Rukia menyepelehkan.

Samar-samar Ichigo menghela. Benar-benar keras kepala nona Kuchiki ini, pastas saja dahulu Hisagi dibuat sakit hati olehnya. Tapi, tak mengapa buat Ichigo, ini merupakan tantangan tersendiri untuknya, jarang-jarang ia menemukan tipe gadis yang begitu keras dengan pertahanannya, bukan karena 'sok jual mahal' tapi sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar tak tertarik padanya. _Well_ , pemilik mata indah itu memang bukan tipe yang mudah menyukai pria.

Kini Ichigo memilih diam, menikmati hidangan sarapannya. Untuk saat ini, berbicara banyak pada gadis bangsawan yang kini terlihat seperti melamun sambil mengaduk-ngaduk kopinya dengan sendok tak akan banyak membantu, terlihat jelas gadis itu sedang tak berselera. Mungkin karena pengaruh kurang tidur untuk menyelesaikan lukisannya, terlihat jelas lingkaran hitam yang tercetak di bawah matanya.

Akhirnya acara sarapan mereka selesai juga, tentu saja Ichigo yang membayar semuanya, lalu mereka meninggalkan café itu.

"Aku antar pulang ya, Kuchiki?" ujar Ichigo sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Rukia yang berada d belakang Ichigo hanya terdiam, melihat-lihat di sekitarnya. Ah, kebetulan di pinggir jalan ada halte dan bus yang sedang mengambil penumpang. Rukia lalu berlari cepat menuju bus itu.

"Aku tahu kok rumahmu," kata Ichigo sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Rukia dan saat ia menoleh, Rukia sudah tak ada lagi di belakangnya. "Rukia?" Ichigo melemparkan pandangannya ke segala arah, dilihatnya sosok mungil yang sedari tadi bersamanya sedang menaiki bus cepat-cepat.

"Shit!"

Ichigo menggeram, ia lalu berlari menuju bus itu, namun bus itu sudah berjalan karena Rukia meminta sopir bus untuk segera jalan. Ichigo lalu berusaha mengejar bus itu namun ia tak punya banyak tenaga mengingat ia baru saja sarapan, ia tak mungkin bergerak banyak sementara perutnya sedang mencerna.

"Hosh… hosh…" napas Ichigo tersengal-sengal begitu berhenti berlari, agak merasa konyol juga kenapa ia harus mengejar bus itu. Ia lalu mendongak, melihat ke arah kaca belakang bus, nampak Rukia sedang berdiri menatapnya, tanpa ekspresi.

Ichigo terkekeh, benar-benar merasa bodoh. "Tengil juga dia…"

.

.

.

* * *

Sejak kepulangan putra satu-satunya, Nyonya besar keluarga Kurosaki selalu terlihat bahagia. Bagaimana tidak, putranya telah lama meninggalkannya karena memilih menempuh pendidikan di negeri yang jauh sementara dirinya harus tetap sibuk memimpin perusahaan Kurosaki tentunya disamping menjadi seorang istri dan ibu untuk kedua putri kembarnya. _Well_ , memang pendidikan bukanlah alasan satu-satunya keputusan putranya untuk meninggalkannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama, namun ada masa lalu yang begitu menyakiti hati putranya.

Ichigo Kurosaki, satu-satunya putra keluarga Kurosaki dan menjadi kebanggaan keluarganya dengan sederet prestasi gemilangnya, tidak aneh jika ia adalah satu-satunya pewaris keluarga konglomerat itu. Cerdas dan memiliki ketampanan di atas rata-rata kaum adam, ternyata tidak membuat dirinya terjamin untuk bisa bahagia bersama pujaan hatinya. Beberapa kali sudah ia menjalin hubungan yang cukup serius dengan gadis cantik, namun ada saja kondisi-kondisi yang membuatnya harus berpisah dengan kekasih hatinya. Dia bukanlah tipe playboy, sama sekali bukan, butuh proses yang panjang baginya untuk sembuh dari luka hati yang dalam, namun jika ia menyayangi seorang gadis, ia akan menyayanginya dengan sepenuhnya, mungkin karena itu juga yang membuatnya sulit untuk melepaskan.

Ketika Ichigo pulang kembali ke Karakura, Masaki tak lagi melihat ada luka batin di diri putranya. Itu artinya, putra kesayangannya tak lagi terbayang-bayang oleh percintaan masa lalunya. Mungkin putranya telah siap untuk berkenalan dengan seorang gadis baik-baik untuk saat ini. Dilihat dari usianya memang seharusnya putranya telah menikah, mungkin ia bisa mengundang keluarga baik-baik yang memiliki gadis cantik untuk dikenalkan dengan Ichigo.

"Hhhh…" Masaki menghela napas tiap melihat foto-foto keluarga kecil dengan bayi yang sangat lucu. Rasanya ia sudah sangat ingin memiliki cucu, ya sudah tua memang. Dan Ichigo sudah harus bisa memberikannya.

"Hayo, Kaa-san lagi melamunkan apa?"

Masaki tersentak, tiba-tiba saja seseorang memegang bahunya dari belakang dan mengagetkannya. Ia berbalik dan tampak wajah mempesona putranya yang kini terkekeh geli karena usahanya berhasil mengagetkan ibunya.

"Ichigo… kau mengagetkanku saja…"

Ichigo melompati sandaran sofa dengan tumpuan satu tangannya dan duduk di samping ibunya,menatap ibunya sembari tersenyum. "Apa yang Kaa-san pikirkan? Pasti aku, kan?"ia lalu terkekeh.

Masaki mengerling sebentar sembari tersenyum, ia sangat senang melihat putranya begitu bersemangat. Mungkin kini saatnya ia memberitahu Ichigo akan keinginannya. Ia lalu menyerahkan album kecil kumpulan contoh foto-foto keluarga. Ichigo mengambilnya dan membuka-buka foto-foto itu dengan kening yang mengerut dalam.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya kamu untuk berkeluarga, Ichigo," terang Masaki ketika mendapati kebingungan di wajah putranya Ichigo.

Ichigo mendongak, menatap mata ibunya. Ah, kini Ichigo mengerti maksud ibunya. "Kaa-san ingin aku segera menikah?"

"Iya, tentu saja. Aku juga ingin menimang bayimu, kan?" Masaki lalu tersenyum, "Ibu mengenal beberapa gadis dari keluarga baik-baik, dia cantik dan tentu saja sangat sopan dan baik, ibu yakin kau pasti suka, Ichigo."

Tiba-tiba Ichigo mengambil posisi berbaring dan menyandarkan kepalanya dengan manja di paha ibunya. "Kaa-san ingin menjodohkanku?"

Dengan penuh sayang, Masaki membelai dahi putra kesayangannya, mengusap-ngusap ubun-ubun Ichigo. Ichigo menutup matanya, meresapi kasih sayang ibunya, satu-satunya wanita yang sangat ia cintai saat ini.

"Ya… kalau kau tidak keberatan sih, ibu juga tidak mau memaksamu."

"Boleh aku _request_?"

Masaki agak terkejut. Ichigo sedang me- _request_ seorang gadis, Masaki tidak menyangka putranya sudah memiliki seorang gadis yang disukainya, mengingat Ichigo belum lama berada di Karakura.

"Tentu saja," sahut Masaki begitu senang, namun tampak elegan, "apa ibu mengenal gadis itu? Dimana kau mengenalnya?" Masaki tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

Ichigo terkekeh sebentar, "iya, Kaa-san mengenalnya," Ichigo tersenyum kala mengingat pertama kali ia melihat gadis itu, "aku mengenalnya di hari ulang tahun Kaa-san."

Masaki terkejut juga merasa sangat senang. Putranya mengenal gadis itu di hari ulang tahunnya, pastilah gadis itu termasuk gadis dari kalangan baik-baik. Masaki merasa semua tamu yang ia undang adalah kenalan baik, mitra bisnis, teman akrab, pastilah gadis itu salah-satu gadis yang ingin ia jodohkan untuk Ichigo."

"Katakan, Ichigo! Siapa gadis itu?"

Ichigo terkekeh malu. "Um… dia… Kuchiki."

Senyuman yang menghiasi wajah Masaki tiba-tiba saja memudar digantikan oleh kerutan keningnya. Memang keluarga Kuchiki adalah salah-satu kenalan baik dan juga mitra perusahaannya, namun gadis dari keluarga Kuchiki sama sekali tak pernah ia perhitungkan sebagai menantunya. "Kuchiki?"

Ichigo tersenyum lembut menatap kebingungan ibunya. "Iya, Kuchiki… aku langsung menyukainya."

Masaki terdiam, belum bisa menguasai dirinya. Tak pernah ia bayangkan jika harus menjadi satu keluarga dengan keluarga Kuchiki. Akhirnya,ia bisa menguasai dirinya, mencoba berbicara pada putranya. "Ichigo, kau tahu kan, bagaimana sifat keluarga itu? Kau mengenal betul Byakuya, kau tahu persis bagaimana keras kepalanya dia, kau juga tidak begitu cocok dengannya… Bukan cuma Byakuya, ayahnya dan kakeknya… sama keras kepalanya, pasti adik dari Byakuya itu juga tidak kalah keras kepalanya. Kau juga keras, kau cocoknya dengan gadis lemah lembut, Ichigo."

"Kaa-san…" Ichigo berbicara selembut mungkin, "aku sudah tak berangan-angan lagi memiliki pasangan yang lemah lembut dan bisa membuatku jatuh cinta setiap harinya. Untuk sekarang… aku hanya menginginkan seseorang yang bisa bersamaku dan tak mudah tergoda oleh rayuan pria lain sehingga dia tetap bersamaku…"

Masaki menatap sedih Ichigo. Ternyata putranya masih menyimpan luka dibalik sikap cerianya yang ditampakkan. Masaki menbelai lembut rambut Ichigo, berusaha memberi pengertian. "Tapi, kau tidak mencintai Kuchiki, maksudku… tidak mungkin kau jatuh cinta secepat ini dengannya, kan? Ibu juga yakin, Kuchiki tidak mungkin langsung jatuh cinta padamu, dia mungkin menolakmu dan…"

"Aku yakin, jika Kaa-san yang turun tangan, keluarga Kuchiki tak akan keberatan," potong Ichigo, menatap mata ibunya dengan tatapan serius, "soal cinta… itu ada prosesnya, tapi saat ini aku hanya menginginkannya, Kaa-san…"

"Ichigo…" Masaki hanya bisa menatap prihatin putranya. Sebenarnya, ia tak setuju jika Ichigo menikahi gadis Kuchiki itu walaupun secara pribadi tak ada rasa benci pada gadis itu mengingat keluarga kuchiki adalah keluarga yang ia kenal bukan saja sebagai keluarga baik-baik tapi juga keluarga bangsawan. Hanya saja, Masaki tak pernah menyukai sifat keras kepala anggota keluarga itu. Tapi, Ichigo menginginkan gadis itu dan selama ini Masaki tak pernah mengabaikan keinginan putranya. Masaki benar-benar dilema, ia sangat mengidam-idamkan seorang menantu cantik, sopan,lemah lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Tentu ia ingin putranya kelak diperlakukan dengan baik oleh istrinya sehingga Masaki tak perlu khawatir lagi apakah putranya terurus dengan baik atau tidak.

"Kumohon, Kaa-san… bantu aku mendapatkannya…"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Sorry ya man temanz, ini update nya lama dikarenakan juzie berada dalam situasi penuh dengan kegalauan asmara huhuhuhu,, ternyata memang sangat menyakitkan ya sampe juzie bener-bener ga berselera ngapa-ngapain. Oke ini curhat ahahaha

Well, gapapa ya kalau updatenya lama, paling tidak jadi lebih panjang kan. ya kan? Ya kan? #plakk

Hehehe… oke ya,moga suka dengan lanjutan ceritanya.

Love you all :*


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

.

.

.

Masaki benar-benar dibuat kacau oleh putranya. Bagaimana tidak? Tak pernah sedetik pun ia membayangkan akan menjadi satu keluarga dengan keluarga Kuchiki dan kemarin, dengan seenak jidatnya, putranya meminta untuk mendapatkan gadis dari keluarga bangsawan yang terkenal memiliki hati yang dingin. Sebenarnya, Masaki sendiri yakin jika dia meminta keinginan putranya pada pria yang kini menjadi kepala keluarga Kuchiki, sang kepala keluarga pasti tak enak menolaknya, mengingat kerja sama dalam bidang usaha mereka begitu baik walaupun sepertinya pria dingin itu tak begitu menyukai Ichigo. Satu hal yang membuat Misaki enggan mengikuti keinginan putranya, sekedar berbicara santai saja tak pernah ia lakukan pada kepala keluarga itu karena sikap sang kepala keluarga yang terlalu serius. Oh tidak! Misaki yang sudah berangan-angan memiliki keluarga besan yang bisa ia ajak merumpi dan bercerita sepanjang hari dengan penuh tawa. _Hell!_ Kenyataannya keluarga Kuchiki tidak mungkin diajak seperti itu.

Tapi, ini permohonan putranya dan Masaki tak pernah sekalipun menolak keinginan putranya.

Dan kini, kepala keluarga Kuchiki telah ada di hadapannya. Ia sengaja mengundang kepala keluarga itu makan siang di tempat yang 'mungkin' pria itu sukai, mengingat keluarga itu adalah keluarga yang cukup kolot, sangat jauh dari kata modern. Di restoran tradisional dengan menu tradisional pula, Misaki kini membayangkan, ichigo yang sudah terbiasa dengan menu makanan modern akan dihidangkan makanan tradisional oleh gadis Kuchiki itu jika sudah menikah kelak.

"Apa ada yang ingin anda sampaikan?"

Pertanyaan dari Byakuya menyadarkan Misaki dari lamunan panjangnya. Wanita itu mencoba tersenyum dengan ramahnya, "menurutmu, tempat ini bagus, tidak?"

Byakuya menyambut pertanyaan Misaki dengan tatapan mata keheranan. Tidak mungkin nyonya besar keluarga Kurosaki itu mengundangnya hanya untuk memperlihatkan restoran tradisional yang baru dibuka beberapa minggu yang lalu. Byakuya juga yakin, wanita itu tak pernah tertarik dengan kehidupan tradisional. Tapi, ia belum menemukan alasan sebenarnya mengapa wanita itu mengundangnya. Byakuya mengambil cangkir tanah liat berisi teh dan menyeruputnya.

"Menurutku… tempat ini bagus."

Tiba-tiba Misaki terlihat antusias. "Oh, ya? Aku juga berpikiran sama denganmu." Ia lalu tertawa salah tingkah, membuat Byakuya semakin keheranan. Kemudian wanita itu terdiam, mungkin sedang memikirkan apa yang akan ia sampaikan. "Um… sebenarnya… aku ingin berbicara tentang adikmu."

"Rukia?" Byakuya semakin bingung menatap Misaki, "ada apa dengan adikku?"

Misaki tertawa kecil dengan reaksi Byakuya yang nampaknya sedikit khawatir. _Well,_ tentu kepala kleuarga itu begitu perhatian pada adik satu-satunya.

"Ah, jangan tegang begitu! Dia tidak melakukan hal yang salah, kok," terangnya, "waktu itu dia datang di acara ulang tahunku."

"Maafkan saya, waktu itu saya benar-benar tidak bisa hadir…"

"Bukan,bukan itu maksudku!" seru Misaki menyanggah sembari berusaha tetap sumringah, "aku baru melihat adikmu saat itu dan…"

Byakuya terdiam menunggu kelanjutan cerita Misaki dengan masih melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya. Melihat Byakuya seperti itu membuat Misaki menelan ludah, ia tak yakin ingin menyampaikannya.

Misaki lalu tertawa salah tingkah lagi, "ternyata adikmu cantik ya!"

Dengan kalem Byakuya menunduk lalu mengambil cangkir dan meminum teh. Rasanya aneh sekali nyonya besar itu mengajaknya bicara seperti ini, penuh tawa dan canda, dan sejujurnya hal ini tak disukai oleh Byakuya.

"Terima kasih…" sahut Byakuya begitu kalem.

"Waktu itu…" Misaki ragu-ragu melanjutkan, "Ichigo… berkenalan dengannya."

"Oh…"

Respon byakuya yang kini terlihat biasa saja membuat Misaki semakin ragu untuk menyampaikan maksudnya. Entah ia masih ingin berbasa-basi atau tidak, tapi sepertinya Byakuya tak akan suka jika ia terus berbasa-basi.

"Putraku… menyukai adikmu," terang Misaki, "tu-tunggu dulu, jangan berpikiran buruk!" kata Misaki buru-buru begitu mendapati sorot mata tak senang dari Byakuya, "aku tahu kau memang tidak suka Ichigo, tapi aku mengenal betul putraku, dia bukan tipe laki-laki yang mendekati seorang gadis hanya untuk bersenang-senang, dia punya aku sebagai ibu dan dua adik perempuan, dan… Ichigo benar-benar serius menyukai adikmu, dalam arti… dia bukan sekedar ingin mendekati dan memacarinya," Misaki berusaha meyakinkan Byakuya.

Byakuya menunduk, berpikir sejenak. Memang si sulung Kurosaki itu bukanlah seorang playboy, hanya saja dari dahulu Byakuya tidak menyukainya. Byakuya tak pernah menyukai sifat 'sok' dan itu ada di diri Ichigo. Oh, bukan hanya itu, ternyata pria itu juga manja pada ibunya, terbukti untuk mendapatkan Rukia ia harus melibatkan ibunya. Tapi, apa maksud nyonya besar Kurosaki itu mengatakan demikian? Tapi, sepertinya ini mengarah ke perjodohan. Masaki bisa melihat ada sorot ketidaksetujuan dari ekspresi pria dingin itu.

"Byakuya Kuchiki… yah, aku tahu ini berat untuk kau putuskan, tapi coba lihat dari sisi lain," Misaki berusaha membujuk, "kita sudah saling kenal dengan baik, dan kita sudah lama menjadi _partne_ r bisnis yang baik. Kau pasti tahu setidaknya jika adikmu dan putraku menikah, kau tidak perlu khawatir adikmu akan diperlakukan seperti apa, kau kenal betul bagaimana keluargaku, Ichigo tidak akan memperlakukan adikmu dengan buruk."

Byakuya menatap Misaki, dari sorot matanya mulai ada kelunakan hati. Ya, walaupun ia tak menyukai Ichigo tapi keluarga Kurosaki terkenal sebagai keluarga baik-baik. Tak pernah keluarga itu terlibat dalam urusan kriminal dan kejahatan, malah keluarga itu begitu loyal memberikan bantuan. Begitu pun saat keluarga Kuchiki membutuhkan bantuan saat perusahaan keluarga itu hampir mengalami kebangkrutan, orang yang pertama memberikan bantuannya itu dari keluarga Kurosaki dan Byakuya bukanlah orang yang tak bisa membalas kebaikan.

Tapi, bagaimana dengan Rukia nanti? Byakuya tahu, adiknya tidak akan suka dengan perjodohan ini.

"Tolong kau coba pertimbangkan, aku tidak meminta kau harus menjawabnya sekarang. Cobalah bicarakan dulu dengan keluargamu…"

* * *

Lagi! Entah sudah berapa kali Rukia mengoyak-ngoyak kertas khusus untuk membuat kaligrafi milik Byakuya lalu membuangnya di sembarang tempat. Ia lalu mengambil selembar kertas lagi lalu mengulasinya dengan kuas bertinta. Tapi apa yang terjadi, baru segaris saja ia merasa sudah melakukan kesalahan. Rukia menghempaskan kuasnya dengan agak kasar di atas kertas, kesal mengapa ia tidak pernah semahir kakaknya dalam membuat kaligrafi, padahal ia sangat senang menggambar. Ia melihat jam, mungkin sebentar lagi Byakuya, kakaknya, akan pulang. Itu artinya ia harus membereskan semuanya karena Byakuya tak akan senang jika mengetahui semua peralatan kaligrafinya tersentuh oleh orang selain dirinya. Padahal ini adalah kesempatan Rukia mencoba membuat kaligrafi, tapi ternyata membuat kaligrafi lebih rumit dari yang ia pikirkan.

"Maaf mengganggu, Rukia-sama," terdengar suara seorang pria di balik pintu geser yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ya, ada apa?" sahut Rukia menyeru.

"Ada yang mencari anda, Rukia-sama?"

"Siapa?"

"Dia tidak ingin menyebut namanya," jawab pria itu, "katanya, dia kenalan baik anda, anda pasti mengenalnya, Rukia-sama."

Kening rukia agak mengerut, sejenak ia berpikir, siapa kenalan baiknya yang tak dikenal oleh orang-orang yang berada di Mansion Kuchiki mengingat ia hanya memiliki sedikit teman. Namun, akhirnya Rukia bergegas, mengenyahkan semua kertas-kertas dan perkakas kaligrafi milik Byakuya. Oh, tentu saja Byakuya tidak akan senang jika barang-barangnya tergeletak begitu saja.

"Apa dia ada di ruang tamu?" Tanya Rukia ketika keluar dari ruangan.

"Tadi dia hanya berdiri di teras saja, Rukia-sama."

"Tidak usah menemaniku! Aku sendiri saja menemuinya," ujar Rukia ketika akan berjalan. Pelayan itu membungkuk lalu berbalik.

Dengan tenang Rukia berjalan menuju rasa sedikit penasaran siapa gerangan yang menemuinya. Sebenarnya, ia tidak banyak memiliki kenalan baik, sahabat saja ia hanya punya satu, Rangiku Matsumoto. Mungkinkah hanya cuma sekedar kenalan biasa. Tiba-tiba Rukia merasa bodoh, mengapa tadi ia tak bertanya, orang itu perempuan kah atau laki-laki? Setidaknya, jika orang itu adalah laki-laki, kemungkinan besar pastilah salah satu kenalannya yang sama sekali tak ingin ia kenal. Laki-laki adalah makhluk yang harus ia hindari.

Tiba-tiba langkah Rukia terhenti begitu sampai di teras depan. Sorot wajahnya menampakkan ketidaksenangan melihat sosok yang 'katanya' adalah kenalan baiknya. 'Kenalan baiknya' itu begitu sibuk menikmati pemandangan bunga-bunga sakura di halaman Mansion Kuchiki hingga tak menyadari keberadaan Rukia.

"Kau…"

Pria itu berbalik begitu mendengar suara Rukia. Ia tertegun sebentar dengan penampilan Rukia yang begitu berbeda. Dress selutut dengan wajah bercahayanya, begitu manis dan feminim, tidak seperti saat gadis itu berada di studionya, dengan baju kaos longgar dan celana jenas serta noda cat yang mengotori wajahnya. Ya, dia terpesona dengan sisi kecantikan lainnya gadis dari marga Kuchiki itu.

Sementara Rukia sama sekali tak suka dengan keberadaan orang yang beberapa hari yang lalu menemuinya di studionya. Apalagi warna rambut yang begitu menyala hingga ia merasa semua warna-warna sakura di halaman rumahnya buyar ingin sekali mengusir si sulung Kurosaki itu, tapi tidak mungkin juga ia mengusirnya secara langsung.

Dengan ekspresi tak bersahabat, Rukia menghampiri Ichigo yang masih terpesona menatapnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Rukia tak ramah.

Kening Ichigo terangkat, tersadar ia bahwa walaupun gadis itu memiliki penampilan yang begitu manis tapi tidak begitu dengan perilakunya. Ia lantas menyeringai,"wah, seperti itu kau bertanya pada tamumu?"

Rukia menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dengan kesal. Rasanya ia tak sabaran lagi agar pria itu segera pergi dari sana, tapi di depannya ternyata adalah pria keras kepala yang begitu keras mendekatinya, padahal jelas-jelas Rukia sudah memperlihatkan betapa ia tak menyukainya.

"Rumahmu sangat bagus ya, kalau tahu begini daridulu aku sering berkunjung ke sini. Um… sepertinya, Byakuya tidak ada ya…"

"Dia sedang pergi," sahut Rukia, "apa kau ke sini cuma mau menanyakan itu?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Ingin melihatmu."

"Kau sudah melihatku, lalu?"

"Aku ingin melihatmu lebih lama lagi…"

"Tidak bisakah kau pergi dari sini sekarang juga?"

Ichigo tertegun, tak menyangka pertanyaan sadis itu keluar dari mulut seorang gadis dari keluarga bangsawan. Tak pernah ichigo diperlakukan seperti demikian oleh seorang gadis, tapi mungkin saja karena kakaknya tak berada di sana sehingga gadis itu bisa bertingkah semaunya. Well, tentu saja ia tak mungkin bersikap sekasar itu jika sang kepala keluarga berada di sana. Walaupun Ichigo tahu, ia tak disukai oleh pria berekspresi dingin dan datar itu, tapi setidaknya pria itu selalu bersikap sopan padanya.

"Kamu ini galak, ya," Ichigo lalu terkekeh, "tidak apa-apa sih karena kamu cantik."

Mata Rukia yang besar memicing ke arah Ichigo, ada perasaan seperti isi perutnya akan keluar semua. Ia Muak, muak mendengar gombalan si rambut jeruk itu. Rasanya ia ingin segera mengusirnya, tapi bagaimana jika laki-laki itu malah melapor ke Byakuya, Rukia pasti akan kena marah. Rukia tahu kalau keluarga Kurosaki memiliki peran andil dalam membantu keluarganya, walau mereka tak menyukainya keluarga Kuchiki harus memperlakukannya dengan baik.

Tiba-tiba terdengar gelak tawa Ichigo. "Nanti juga kau akan terbiasa denganku kalau kita sudah menikah nanti."

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Baiklah, kau sepertinya tidak suka melihatku terlalu lama di sini."

 _"_ _Memang…"_ sahut Rukia dalam hati.

"Aku pergi kalau begitu. Jaga kesehatanmu, ya, Kuchiki!"

Sembari tertawa, pria itu berbalik dan melangkah.

"Hei, kau berbicara apa tadi?" Rukia berseru. Ia lalu melongo, menatapi kepergian si kepala jeruk yang terus melangkah sembari bersenandung ria. Rukia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dengan penuh kebingungan. "Dia tadi bicara melantur."

* * *

 _"_ _Kurasa… tidak masalah jika Rukia dinikahi oleh putra Masaki Kurosaki…"_

 _"_ _Tapi…"_

 _"_ _Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Bukannya kau tahu sendiri seperti apa anggota keluarga Kurosaki."_

 _"_ _Bukan itu maksudku… aku… hanya khawatir dengan perasaan Rukia…"_

 _"_ _Rukia pasti setuju jika kau yang memintanya, Byakuya…"_

 _"_ _Aku tahu itu, tapi aku tidak mau memaksanya…"_

 _"_ _Kurasa, lebih baik kau kesampingkan perasaan Rukia, pikirkan yang terbaik untuknya! Jika Rukia menikah dengan putra dari keluarga Kurosaki, kau tidak perlu khawatir apakah dia akan diperlakukan dengan baik atau tidak. Kau tahu keluarga itu tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal-hal yang tidak baik pada keluarga kita, lagipula… jika kau menolaknya, bagaimana nanti hubungan kerja sama kita dengan mereka?"_

"Tuan, apa tuan baik-baik saja?"

Byakuya tersadar dari lamunannya, ia mendapati kuasnya tak lagi menulis di atas kertas tapi kini mengenai permukaan meja kayunya. Byakuya menghela napas begitu berat, masalah perjodohan adiknya begitu mengusiknya karena ia belum mengatakannya pada Rukia padahal ia sudah membicarakannya pada keluarga Kurosaki. Ia tak berani melukai perasaan adiknya.

"Tolong singkirkan ini semua!"

Seorang pelayan yang sedari tadi bersamanya lalu bergerak membereskan semua peralatan tulis milik Byakuya. Byakuya lalu melirik kearah jam dinding. Sudah agak larut malam rupanya tapi ia belum bisa tidur, tentu saja karena pikirannya tak bisa tenang. "Tolong panggilkan Rukia, aku ingin bicara berdua dengannya!"

"Baik, Tuan." Pelayan itu segera keluar dari kamar Byakuya.

Byakuya lalu merenung, memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan pada adiknya. Memang apapun yang Byakuya putuskan tak mungkin ditentang oleh adiknya, tapi selama ini Byakuya tak pernah memaksakan keinginannya pada adik satu-satunya itu. Selama ini Byakuya selalu menjaga perasaan adiknya. Walaupun ia tahu, Ichigo Kurosaki adalah pria yang baik dan pasti akan memperlakukan Rukia dengan baik, tapi tetap saja Byakuya tahu persis adiknya sedang tak ingin menjalin hubungan bersama pria, Byakuya tahu persis masalah yang dialami oleh adiknya. Apa Rukia akan marah padanya…?

Tok tok tok

Byakuya tersentak dari lamunannya. "Masuk!"

Ceklek

Pintu terbuka dan tampaklah Rukia yang sedang menatap tanya ke arah Byakuya, "Ni-sama… memanggilku?"

"Ya, masuklah, Rukia!"

Dengan sungkan Rukia memasuki kamar milik kakaknya, dengan pelan ia melangkah. Walaupun mereka adalah saudara, Rukia tetap menjaga sikapnya jika berada di hadapan sang kakak. Tentu saja mengingat Byakuya kini adalah kepala keluarga Kuchiki.

"Duduklah!" kata Byakuya ketika Rukia hanya berdiri saja di depannya.

"Tidak biasanya Nii-sama memanggilku malam-malam begini, apa ada sesuatu yang penting?"

"Ya… ini penting untukmu, Rukia…" Byakuya melirik sejenak adiknya yang menahan ekspresi penasarannya. Byakuya menghela napas begitu halus, membayangkan bagaimana nanti perasaan adiknya tiba-tiba membuatnya ragu.

"Rukia…kurasa… usiamu sekarang, sudah saatnya kau untuk menikah…"

Rukia langsung menganga, merasa aneh karena sebelumnya tak pernah sekalipun kakaknya begitu peduli akan masalah perjodohannya. Ia lalu berpikir, apakah kakaknya telah dipengaruhi oleh keluarga Kuchiki lainnya mengingat Byakuya baru-baru ini menjenguk keluarga besar mereka. Tapi, Byakuya tahu betul apa yang pernah ia alami, ia tahu Rukia tak tertarik sama sekali untuk menjalin hubungan asmara.

"Kurasa tidak, Nii-sama, Nii-sama tahu betul-"

"Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan keluarga kita," potong Byakuya, "juga calon keluarga besan."

Alis Rukia mengerut begitu dalam. "Besan?"

"Aku sudah menetapkan dengan siapa kau akan menikah, Rukia, dan aku sudah memutuskan…" dengan berat hati Byakuya menatap mata Rukia yang Byakuya tahu, adiknya sama sekali tak menyetujuinya, "kau akan menikah dengan Ichigo Kurosaki."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

maaf ya, update nya kelamaan T.T

galau krn akhir bleach kayak gitu T.T


End file.
